1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message display control device, a message display control system, a message display control server, and an information storage medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is known a technology for displaying a plurality of message objects on display means. For example, in JP 2010-134517 A, there is disclosed a device configured to display a message object representing a message input by each user in a chat joined by a plurality of users.